


【尊礼】东京爱情故事

by SunClementine



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunClementine/pseuds/SunClementine
Summary: 平行世界的周防尊是个富二代，宗像礼司是个科研大佬，那么在属于他们的东京又会发生怎样的爱情故事呢





	【尊礼】东京爱情故事

1  
某种意义上，科学也算是一种迷信了。

宗像礼司，男，25岁，K大在读博士生，专攻海洋生物学。众所周知，一般这样的博士生分两类，一种是科研狗，一种是科研大佬。宗像礼司就属于后者，还是男神级别的那种。

信仰现代科学的宗像礼司对金哥（Hawking）为代表提出的平行宇宙论深信不疑。他相信自己在另一个宇宙里是只手风云翻自称蓝大王的命运霸主，不想吃红豆泥就扔给伏见猿比古吃，想摸鱼拼图就把工作扔给伏见猿比古做，想怎么撩人嫌就怎么撩人嫌。

然而事实是管你是命运的霸主还是专业大佬，这个宇宙里的宗像礼司还是得大年初一就跑到实验室加液氮，深更半夜抱着泡面（没有冲）坐在色谱柱前眼神死地一滴一滴数着过柱液体，在道明寺安迪第无数次弄混自己的移液枪后悲惨地跑遍实验室借枪，借完回来还收获了新的红豆泥。

命运无常啊。

2  
校园BBS匿名问答板块。

问：S4实验室的大佬们为什么都喜欢洗剪吹奇怪的刘海？

答：为了遮住读博后日渐后退的发际线啊。

3  
宗像礼司人后是心酸的科研落魄户，人前却是人人羡慕的大佬，成绩优秀，留洋归来，一表人才，论文高分，最重要的是他不单身！

别人读博读脱单了，你读博读脱发了。

他的男朋友周防尊当年留校读研学金融。周防尊在学校很有名气，准确的说，是他的家庭周防财团很有名气。当年K大被戏称分为两类人，一类是知道周防财团的公子是谁的，一类是想知道周防财团的公子是谁的。而周防尊像所有心灵毒汤里的富二代一样对读书不感兴趣，奈何架不住家里的期望，有钱能使鬼推磨，他老爹不顾儿子感受自顾自地砸钱让他读研，周防尊本来想反抗，转念一想又觉得在学校混日子总比早早被家里安排工作要好，于是就留校了。

这一留校就遇到了从美国读完硕士回国读博的宗像礼司。

宗像礼司和他男朋友的相恋故事堪称传奇，在K大人尽皆知。当时周防尊的室友草薙出云追海洋系女神、和宗像礼司同在S4实验室的淡岛世理。某日淡岛世理加班加点赶实验，周防尊陪草薙出云去送爱心宵夜。小情侣在屋里你侬我侬，他在门口当电灯泡。

S4实验室占地面积很大，一个实验室里好几个课题组，大门旁的房间是细胞培养室。周防尊在门口无所事事，隔着玻璃一眼看到了培养室里还亮着灯。

周防尊盯着看了三秒。

富二代的他表示看不惯这种浪费电资源的行为。

于是他正义地走进房间断了电。

他没想到的是那不是普通的照明灯，而是宗像礼司的细胞培养箱的保暖灯。  
（注1）

4  
宗像礼司怎么也想不到，自己辛辛苦苦培养了大半年的细胞，眼看着收数据的日子近了又一篇高分论文要到手了，第二天来看发现自己的细胞几乎全死了。

那天还是自己的生日，前一天晚上临走前他还如慈祥的老父亲般和蔼地看着培养箱里的细胞茁壮成长，对着自己的细胞轻声说生日快乐。第二天一早来实验室整个人都不太好了。

正所谓对科研狗的致命打击。

冷静下来后拿着各阶段保留培养液挨个排查原因，查不出来；挨个询问实验室里的人，问不出话；最后淡岛世理恍然大悟说昨天晚上有外人来实验室，伏见猿比古立刻调出监控录像，百万像素高清摄像头把罪魁祸首周防尊的脸拍的明明白白。十分钟后宗像礼司就出现在了经院门口，对着正打哈欠出门去买草莓牛奶的周防尊脸上就是一拳。

男神发起怒来，风度也能不要了。

5  
虽说周防尊是个养尊处优的富二代，但他的拳击是一等一的好，高中时代也是校园一霸。

虽说宗像礼司常年泡图书馆实验室，但他的剑道全国大赛拿奖，打起架来也毫不含糊。

两个人在经院门口并不友好地切磋了一番，平手，被赶来的草淡二人拉开后宗像礼司还没消气，周防尊直到这时才知道自己闯了什么祸。

周防尊：抱歉啊，让你抽中了这种下下签。

宗像礼司：事情变成这样阁下难道不想想办法吗！

周防尊：你就不能重新养一批细胞吗？

宗像礼司：阁下怎么不问在下能否再次申请实验经费成功？！

周防尊：哦，多少钱，我出。

宗像礼司：？？？

宗像礼司：阁下知道我的这个实验一克试剂三十万吗？

周防尊：你这实验这么便宜？

宗像礼司：……

那次打架的结果是，宗像礼司从不知道周防尊的第二类人升为知道周防尊是谁的第一类人；而周防尊不知道是从宗像礼司的哪一拳里读出了情意绵绵的意味，加入了追求高岭之花的大军。

Academic。Academic。

6  
高岭之花之所以成为高岭之花，当然与资本主义的铜臭味隔绝，不是什么没档次的人有几个臭钱就能把他变成男朋友的。

都说富二代能玩，但周防尊是个确确实实的老处男，虽说确定了自己对宗像礼司的心意，面对学术界的高冷男神平生第一次感到了暗恋的紧张。他的追求仅限于借着草薙出云来实验室找淡岛世理的机会来和宗像礼司打情骂俏，对外宣称自己突然对生物感兴趣从此海洋生物学的课堂上都有他，还总是把表白拐弯抹角地说成“我从来没有把你当成朋友”。

就在吃瓜群众们为周防尊的漫漫追求之路恨铁不成钢时，周防尊和宗像礼司只用了一个晚上突然就确定交往关系。

不是那种晚上啊喂！

没有鲜花烛光，也没有酸溜溜的肉麻情话，只是一个普通的工作日夜晚。宗像礼司那天实验开始得很晚，等到开始过柱洗脱的时候已经晚上九点了，float through一般持续好几个小时，他已经准备好在实验室里过夜。周防尊学草薙出云的套路来给他送宵夜，宗像礼司一边刷推特一边跟他聊天抱怨了几句洗脱蛋白质太费时了。

周防尊随口一说：你干嘛不丢到离心机里转10min。（注2）

宗像礼司：！！！

宗像礼司：Genius…

实验效率大大提高，宗像礼司如愿以偿地一小时内快乐收工，走出实验室大门时周防尊已经竞升为宗像礼司的男朋友了。

7  
富二代大佬和科研大佬喜结连理成为轰动全校的新闻。全校科研博士生喜提柠檬精一只，大佬就是大佬，长得比你帅，论文比你多，得分比你高，连男朋友都比你对象有钱……对不起我忘了你没对象。

有心理扭曲者阴阳怪气地散布谣言，说宗像礼司根本不是表面那样的高岭之花，根本就是嫌贫爱富巴结富二代。然而谣言刚一传出就被所有人嗤之以鼻，从宗像礼司对周防尊的处处嘲讽中就能感受到他对自己男朋友的各种嫌弃，从行为野蛮数落到相貌“未老先衰”，伏见猿比古表示这哪里是嫌弃这分明是明撕暗秀。既然大佬的清高与生俱来，既不看上周防尊的钱也不看上他的脸，那大佬干嘛和他在一起呢。

校园BBS匿名留言：说不定大佬是看上尺寸了呢～

8  
有位名人曾说过，柏拉图式的爱情是存在的，但那是不正常的，对一个人的感情包括对他的身体的迷恋。

你敢同意吗？

五条须久那：不敢，怕被安娜小姐的大家长打断腿。

周防尊和宗像礼司第一次上床就出了状况，差点以周防尊软掉无法插入结束第一次擦枪走火。

本来一切进展顺利。两个欲求不满的老处男滚在一起，周防尊剥了对方的裤子使劲揉捏宗像礼司的翘臀，宗像礼司也不甘示弱，隔着白T掐上周防尊肌肉饱满的大胸，干柴烈火，水到渠成。两人激烈地唇枪舌战，字面意义上的那种，周防尊一个指头插进干涩的入口搅动，宗像礼司立刻疼得抽了口气。第一次进行这种事润滑很重要，周防尊手头实在找不到能润滑的东西，只好两人先用手射一发靠精液润滑。

有了些润滑进入顺利了很多，精/液在宗像礼司体内搅动出水声，周防尊哼笑了一声说，宗像你下面湿出水了，是不是要留出肠液自己润滑啊。

宗像礼司：……

宗像礼司：周防，少看点小说多听点课对谁都好行吗。肠液的流出会伴随着体内无机盐的大量丢失，是会死人的。

周防尊：？？？

宗像礼司：我假设你知道你现在要把生殖器插入的是男性消化器官末端，本质就和女性的生殖道不同。我想我的直肠末端并没有塞入什么水龙头能流一床的水。

周防尊：……

周防尊：软了，你自己看着办吧。

9  
宗像礼司是个极富浪漫情怀的理科科研博士，从他喜欢幻想平行宇宙就能看出。

周防尊曾经问他为什么选择海洋生物学作为专业。曾经校园BBS上有人开玩笑说大佬一定是因为头发是蓝色的就选海洋学了，宗像礼司觉得这个理论好笑又不好笑，好笑的是如果按发色分专业那道明寺早该跟着周防尊混了，这话吓得道明寺安迪一个星期不敢找他借枪；不好笑的是，他心底里认为或许他真的和蓝色有脱不开的干系。

宗像礼司很浪漫主义地相信有些东西命中注定，对于这些东西他会相信天命的安排。比如说曾经所有人都认为他和周防尊八杆子打不到一处，但事实就是他们无论如何都能够相逢相遇相知相恋。

对于他而言，深不可测的海水温柔地包裹着孕育生命的一切，那片海水深深触动了他心底的那点浪漫情怀，是天命安排他要穷尽一生去探索的。他甚至觉得哪怕在平行世界里，他也一定会在一片海水里碰到了某位命中注定的人。

10  
和周防尊在一起后的第五个情人节那天，宗像礼司发现了一种新的海洋细菌生物物种，极具科研价值，轰动了整个生科院。（注3）

他在自己的论文里把这个小生物命名为mikoto作为送给周防尊的情人节礼物。从此在代表宗像礼司的蓝色的世界里有一种名为尊的坚韧的小生物，无论沧海桑田这片海水都会温柔地陪伴它一生又一生。

他在论文致谢区里认真地感谢自己的男朋友周防尊一直以来的陪伴。也许在所有人看来他们俩在一起的日子里掐架多过温情，也许曾经所有人都不看好过性格相冲的他们的爱情，但他们的感情就是在那里，不容置疑，刻骨铭心。

海洋学和周防尊与宗像礼司的一生密不可分。

11  
Bref，从此以后宗像礼司的论文里到处写满了“计数板上统计有xx个mikoto”。

12  
宗像礼司的mikoto从此活在海水的每一个角落和每一个海洋科研人的心中。

哪怕他的周防尊永远停留在了二人相识第四年的冬天里。

END

注：  
1、  
这段改编自微博上看到的一个科研狗的悲惨经历…学校保安大爷看到培养箱半夜开着觉得特别费电，就把电源关了，然后里面培养的细胞全死了…  
2、  
这段改编自实验室里一个学姐的真实经历…学姐等不及洗脱了于是孤注一掷地把柱子扔进离心机里赌一把，结果收得的蛋白质竟然没什么影响，从此成为实验室里一段佳话…  
3、  
这段来自前段时间看到的居老师的一位大佬粉丝把发现的新海洋细菌命名为ZYL，理科生的浪漫感动哭了


End file.
